My Willing Slave
by MockingMyself13
Summary: Kisuke comes to a lovely surprise. ((may put more one-shots in to create a yaoi book filled with KisuShin)) Warning: S&M, explicit scenes, graphic content. Do NOT flag for you have been warned.


Kisuke had no idea what he was expecting when he came home, but as he unlocked the door and saw Shinji with one hand cuffed to the bed and dressed in a rather erotic maid's outfit, he couldn't stop the twinge beneath his stomach. Various _toys_ decorated the room and the thought of the use for every one of them made Kisuke all the more wet, and his mouth watered. He swallowed and made his way over to Shinji, who must have fallen asleep while Kisuke was away, then knelt on the bed to shake the blonde awake.

"Shinji-chan!" he cooed over the blonde's bare shoulder. "Wake up~!"

Shinji's eyes fluttered and he murmured, "Nani?" clearly a bit confused from sleep.

Kisuke smiled as Shinji started to come to some more. "Whacha got here, Shinji-chan?" His voice was husky and seductive as he stroked Shinji's face. He knew Shinji wasn't like this when he had left so there was really only one option left.

"Do I have ta spell it out for ya?" Shinji seemed slightly irritated before his voice took on a delicate purr. "I did it all for you~!" A moment before Shinji added, "Master," to his sentence and Kisuke's eyes glistened.

"No. no." Kisuke picked up a dildo lain askew by the bed and turned it on, watching the pink shaft wriggle in circles. "I believe you made yourself clear." He licked his lips.

Shinji shuddered at the look on Kisuke's face. "Do whatever you want to me, master..."

Kisuke smirked and knelt in front of Shinji with the dildo and a bottle of heating lube. He lathered the straight blonde's entrance and shoved the dildo in after some coaxing with his fingers, turning the device on to a higher vibration inside of Shinji.

Shinji quivered at the rate of speed the dildo was going at inside him, moaning loudly and turning scarlet along both sets of cheeks.

Kisuke amusedly watched his slave's reaction with a smirk for a moment before getting off the bed in search of another torture method. He spotted some silicone anal beads, his smirk splitting more of his face as he picked them up, and returned to the bed. He shifted Shinji onto his knees, the other twitching as the dildo still moved inside him, and he inserted them slowly while watching Shinji's hole twitch and stretch.

Shinji moaned loudly once more. "Kisuke..!" The blonde bit the pillow from all the stimulation he was receiving.

Kisuke spanked the other, enjoying his role, and left a red mark on lightly tanned skin. "That is not what you call me now, is it, slave?" He pulled the beads out quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, master!" Shinji whimpered.

Kisuke licked his lips again and planted a hickey on Shinji's shoulder. "That's right," he said. He pinched the slave's ass before fitting a cock ring around his base. "You can't come as a punishment, you hear me?" He pinched the other's ass again.

Shinji seemed to turn even more red at every pinch. "Y-yes, master."

Kisuke inserted the beads again, moving the dildo around with his fingers as he took in the sight of Shinji's stretched hole. He listened to Shinji's gasps and mewls, thoroughly enjoying the site of him, then pulled everything out suddenly, unlocking Shinji's cuffs and letting his slave sit up.

The other panted heavily, his cock twitching beneath the apron.

Kisuke undid his jeans and held out his erect cock. "Want this?" he asked as Shinji squeaked and nodded quickly.

Kisuke smiled lavishly and held it out. "Earn it."

Shinji crawled towards him on his hands and knees, his ass in the air as he took his mater in his mouth. "Like this, master?"

The lean blonde licked his lips another time. "Yes, slave, just like that." He pinched the slave's ass before inserting a teasing finger. "And don't make it sloppy."

Shinji flicked out his tongue to tease the tip of Kisuke's cock before bobbing his head up and down around his member, moaning around it when Kisuke played with his entrance.

Kisuke grunted at the way Shinji licked him and forced his finger hard into the other's entrance, pulling it out before adding a second.

Shinji cried out when Kisuke's finger was forced into his hole, faltering in his movements for an instant.

Kisuke pulled his fingers out and smacked the other's ass for a second time. "Did I say you could stop?"

The blonde slave whimpered from the sting, tears pooling in his eyes when he shook his head. "N-no you didn't master, please..." He went back to working on Kisuke's cock.

Kisuke grunted again as Shinji's hot mouth encased his cock again, licking his lips. He pinched Shinji's ass again before pulling him off his cock. "Stop, slave, and bend over."

The straight blonde nodded quickly and did as he was told, his face looking uncomfortable- Kisuke assumed it was because of the cock ring.

Kisuke used it to his advantage. He took Shinji's hips in his hands, shoving into him- causing Shinji to cry out- and grabbed the other's cock, stroking it. "You want this off?" He licked Shinji's neck and sent another deep thrust into his slave.

Shinji fisted the blankets. "Master!" he panted, nodding quickly and practically whining. "Y-yes!" he moaned loudly.

Smirking, Kisuke took off the ring, grunting when Shinji's hole tightened as he came. "Good, slave. Now," he pulled out and thrust back in," how much of this do you want?"

Panting, Shinji grips the blankets even harder. "So much, master! I want all of you!" he whimpered.

Kiskuke smeared Shinji's come all over his clothed stomach, smiling at his response. He thrusted into Shinji, fucking him mercilessly, and only became more motivated by Shinji's cries.

"Master!" Shinji moved his hips back on Kisuke's cock, becoming hard again.

In response, Kisuke grabbed his slave's erect cock and began stroking it roughly. "Are you enjoying being fucked, slave?"

Shinji panted heavily. "Y-yes, do you think I'm not?"

Kisuke held the base of his cock. "Don't talk back."

"I'm sorry!" Shinji bit the pillow to keep from crying out in pain.

Kisuke let go of his cock and continued thrusting into him, releasing inside him with a grunt, causing Shinji to cry out and do the same all over his maid outfit. Kisuke was panting when he pulled out and flopped down on his side; Shinji's knees gave out and he lay there, panting as well.

"You did good slave." Kisuke praised.

Shinji was too tired to say anything back.


End file.
